Don't Regret
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: <html><head></head>RE-MAKE fic dengan perubahan - Aku harap setelah kepergianku kau kembali menjadi Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu, melanjutkan kehidupan dengan tenang tanpa terbayang oleh masa lalumu bersamaku. Maafkan aku telah menciptakan situasi seperti ini. / Didedikasikan untuk event NaruSasu Day 2014 yang diadakan Shrine tanggal 23 Oktober 2014 / NARUSASU / Read n Review!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Regret**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Agst **

**Rating : T aja.**

**Warning :Typo(s), mungkin sedikit OOC, boyxboy, kata-kata yang mungkin hilang sendiri dll.  
><strong>

**Fic**** Multichap**** ini aku persembahkan untuk NaruSasu Day ke-6 di tahun 2014 ini! Semoga,walaupun kalian tidak bisa bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih nantinya,kalian masih menjalin hubungan erat sebagai seorang sahabat.**

**Prompt yang aku ambil untuk fic ini adalah "Ruang/Waktu" Mungkin lebih ke ruang. Masih ingat fic buatanku dengan judul yang sama dengan fic ini? Sebagai pemberitahuan saja kalau fic ini REMAKE dari fic tersebut. Mungkin akan aku berikan bumbu-bumbu agst lebih banyak lagi agar kalian menangis XD**

**OK! Tanpa banyak kata...**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki dengan surai pirang di kepalanya itu tengah berdecak kesal , tangan kanannya tengah memegang telepon genggam yang ia dekatkan di telinga kanannya.

"Apa sebegitu sibuknya kau dengan pekerjaanmu? Ini adalah hari yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu! Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu,kenapa kau tidak mengerti?!"serunya marah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan kekesalannya.

"-Aku meng-_cancel_ semua pekerjaanku hanya untuk hari ini. Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar di hari istimewa kita! Sudah cukup kesabaranku Sasuke,kau harus datang di taman yang biasa kita datangi jam 5 sore nanti. Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"dan Naruto memutuskan sambungan telepon miliknya, tanpa memperdulikan lawan bicara nya tadi yang mungkin mengutuknya. Ia memang harus tegas menghadapi Sasuke – Kekasihnya sejak 6 tahun yang lalu – yang memiliki kekeras kepalaan melebihi dirinya.

Mana mungkin lelaki raven itu lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dari pada hari istimewa ini? Bahkan dirinya tidak bisa tidur semenjak kemarin hanya untuk memikirkan hal apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Sasuke di hari istimewa mereka. Dirinya di bantu sahabat-sahabatnya telah menyiapkan sebuah pesta kecil di taman yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Ia berencana untuk meminang Sasuke untuk menjadi miliknya seutuhnya saat pesta berlangsung nanti. Ia tidak ingin pesta yang sudah susah ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya buat berakhir sia-sia karena kekeras kepalaan sang Uchiha.

"Aku mohon Sasuke... Datanglah..."pintanya penuh harap.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke masih merasa kesal karena Naruto memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak sebelum ia memberitahukan alasan yang sebenarnya. Ia melirik tumpukan laporan di seberang meja kerjanya yang menggunung. Kakaknya yang seharusnya mengerjakan laporan lebih penting itu malah seenaknya ber-Tamasya bersama keluarga kecilnya dan melimpahkan semua pekerjannya kepada dirinya yang hanya bertindak sebagai wakil.

Ia harus segera menyelesaikan setengahnya agar hatinya tenang saat mengikuti keinginan Naruto nanti. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia pun melanjutkan mengerjakan laporan-laporan menggunung tersebut dengan cepat. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak jika telat menghampiri Naruto di taman nanti.

"Awas saja jika ia hanya melakukan hal bodoh nanti."gumamnya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Tetesan air yang mengenai jendela ruangan kerja miliknya membuatnya teralihkan kembali dari kertas-kertas yang tengah ia baca.

"Kenapa harus hujan segala sih?"rutuknya kesal lalu melihat jam tangannya. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul setengah empat sore dan jika hujan berlangsung sampai malam nanti, kencan anniversary mereka akan batal dan Naruto akan semakin marah padanya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan seraya berdoa agar hujan segera mereda. Walaupun Naruto memang jarang marah kepadanya, ia tidak pernah ingin memancing kemarah lelaki perang tersebut. Sasuke benci mengakuinya tetapi ia memang merasa sedikit takut saat Naruto memarahinya.

Hujan telah mereda saat waktu menunjukan pukul 17:15 waktu setempat. Naruto masih menunggu dengan sabar di kursi taman sembari menutup kedua matanya, meresapi sejuknya udara sore hari sehabis hujan.

"Mungkin lebih menyenangkan jika bersama dirinya.."gumamnya lirih. Sampai saat ini Sasuke masih belum datang menghampirinya padahal jam telah menunjukan pukul 5 sore lebih. Naruto menghela nafas lirih.

"Mungkin ini menjadi anniversary terburuk yang pernah aku rasakan.."

...

Sasuke berjalan dengan terburu-buru menghampiri mobilnya. Karena ke asyikan mengerjakan tugas, ia sampai lupa jika ada janji dengan Naruto dan ia telah terlambat cukup lama. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dengan terburu-buru dan entah kenapa pintu tersebut sulit dibuka.

"Ck! Kemarin sudah di betulkan kan?"tanyanya entah kepada siapa, ia mencobanya kembali dan berhasil! Ia memasuki mobilnya dan menutupnya dengan cepat.

Setelah mengenakan sabuk pengaman,dengan cepat ia mengendarai mobilnya ketempat yang dituju. Hujan memang telah mereda beberapa menit yang lalu membuat para polisi lalu lintas bekerja ekstra mengatur kecepatan pengendara kendaraan agar mengurangi kecepatannya karena jalanna mulai licin karena dampak dari hujan. Sasuke yang tidak ingin mengambil resiko kecelakaan memutuskan untuk mengurangi sedikit kecepatan mobilnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia telah sampai di tempat yang dituju dan berlari memasuki taman tempat janjian mereka berdua dan yang ia lihat hanyalah Naruto yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri lelaki itu dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

Ia akan berucap sebelum Naruto dengan diam melewati tubuhnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sasuke sedikit tercengang lalu membalikkan badannya, melihat punggung tegap yang telah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Maaf aku telat dari perjanjian tetapi aku tetap berusaha untuk menemuimu kan?"Naruto masih terdiam,langkahnya masih belum berhenti.

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil cuti,masih banyak hal yang aku kerjakan karena Nii-san telah mengambil cuti lebih awal dariku. Tetapi aku masih mau menemuimu kan?"Lelaki berambut pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Naruto..." Sasuke memanggil nama itu kembali seraya berlari untuk menggenggam tangan tan itu. Ia tersentak saat Naruto dengan kasar menampik tangannya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Naruto!"ia berlari kencang saat melihat Naruto akan memasuki mobilnya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Maafkan aku..!"serunya keras. Ia tidak pernah merendahkan diri untuk meminta maaf bahkan kepada Naruto sekalipun namun khusus hari ini ia rela melakukan apa saja agar Naruto mau memaafkannya.

Ia memasuki mobil miliknya lalu melaju kencang menyusul Naruto yang telah mendahuluinya. Ia masih terus mengikuti mobil Naruto dari belakang namun terpaksa berhenti saat melihat lampu lalu lintas berganti warna menjadi merah,membuat Naruto lolos dari kejarannya.

Ia tidak ingin putus dari Naruto, ia masih sangat mencintainya walaupun ia jarang mengatakan kalimat cinta kepadanya. Ia masih ingin bersama lelaki pirang itu sampai mati nanti.

Dan kejadian tak terduga terjadi saat lampu merah menyala.

Truk pengangkut minyak yang melaju cukup kencang menabrak mobil yang tengah berhenti karena lampu merah di depannya karena tidak bisa menguasai kendaraannya karena licinnya jalan.

Mobil Sasuke yang masih jauh di depan truk itu terkena dampaknya,mobil bagian belakangnya tertubtruk mobil di belakang mobilnya dan membuat mobil miliknya ganti menabrak mobil di depannya. Pemuda Uchiha itu panik lalu mencoba membuka kaca jendela mobilnya untuk melihat keadaan yang sebenarnya, namun kaca mobilnya kembali macet dan tidak bisa terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Bengkel sialan!"rutuknya kesal, kemarin ia telah membawa mobil pribadinya ini ke bengkel karena kerusakan di pintu mobil. Dan belum ada satu hari pintu mobilnya telah rusak kembali. Ia mengatur nafasnya lalu mencoba untuk membuka kaca jendela itu lagi dengan tombol otomatis yang sayangnya tidak berfungsi.

"CEPAT KELUAR DARI KENDARAN KALIAN! TRUK ITU AKAN MELEDAK!"

Sasuke yang mendengar peringatan itu segera membuka pintu mobilnya namun lagi-lagi yang ia dapatkan hanya kegagalan. Pintu mobilnya sulit dibuka disaat situasi genting seperti ini. Ia masih mencoba membuka pintu tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa dan panik, air mata mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kuso! Aku mohon buka!"teriaknya ketakutan. Ia masih belum siap mati disini, ia masih belum mendapat maaf dari Naruto, ia masih ingin bersama lelaki itu.

Pintu masih belum terbuka walaupun berbagai cara telah ia lakukan. Ia melepaskan pegangan pintu itu lalu menutup kedua matanya. Ia pasrah , kalau Tuhan telah mentakdirkan kematiannya akan di langsungkan hari ini,ia telah siap walau sejujurnya ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi.

Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di sana dengan senyum kecut menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menggenggam ponsel miliknya erat lalu kembali memejamkan matanya, menantikan kematiannya yang sebentar lagi menjemputnya.

Pesan terakhir itu telah terkirim bersamaan dengan bunyi ledakan besar yang mampu membuat orang tuli mendadak jika mendengarnya.

..

...

..

...

..

Naruto menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar lalu memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah kesal. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan suara terompet dan kertas-kertas berwarna-warni yang berhamburan yang menyambutnya.

"Loh? Mana Sasuke?"tanya Kiba heran. Naruto memasuki rumah miliknya dengan seorang diri, tanpa sang kekasih di sisinya.

Sebetulnya pesta kali ini memang akan di adakan di taman. Namun karena takut akan ada hujan susulan, Naruto menyuruh kawan-kawannya membuat pesta kejutan di rumahnya.

Gaara yang ikut adil dalam pembuatan pesta, menghampiri Naruto yang saat ini tengah terduduk lesu di sofa ruang tamu.

"Dia datang terlambat.."ujarnya perlahan. "Aku yang sudah sangat kesal padanya memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke kantornya lagi dan bergelut dengan kertas-kertas sialan itu."

Keempat temannya yang lain mengerti lalu memutuskan untuk diam. Pesta mereka sangat gagal total.

Naruto membuka ponselnya, saat perjalanan tadi ia merasakan getaran dari benda canggih itu. Ia melihat ada 6 pesan dari pengirim yang sama...

_Sasuke-Chan~_

"Dia tidak se brengsek itu Naruto. Tunggulah sebentar dan ia akan menghampirimu, jalanan di luar sangat licin dan ia harus sangat berhati-hati."ujar Neji mencoba menenangkan kegalauan yang di rasakan sang Uzumaki.

Naruto berdecih lalu menunjukan ponselnya. "Ia masih bisa mengirimi aku pesan. Ya hanya pesan, aku tahu kalau ia sudah mengirimi aku pesan saat janji kencan kita tandanya ia tidak bisa menghampiriku. Aku sudah mengenalnya lebih dari 6 tahun,Neji."ujarnya kesal lalu melempar ponsel miliknya yang dengan sigap Gaara tangkap.

Gaara mencoba melihat pesan-pesan yang Sasuke kirimkan kepada Naruto. Uzumaki itu belum melihat isi pesan tersebut. Ia membacakannya.

Pesan 1 : _(231015 17:25) __**Maafkan aku Naruto,sekali lagi maafkan aku.**_

Pesan 2 : _(231015 17:25) __**Aku tahu aku mempunyai banyak kesalahan kepadamu dan kau hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.**_

Pesan 3 : _(231015 17:25) __**Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar membuatmu marah ya?**_

Pesan 4 :_(231015 17:27)__**Aku benar-benar minta maaf.**_

Pesan 5 : _(231015 17:29) __**Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa melewati masa indah itu bersamamu...**_

Pesan 6 : _(231015 17:30) __**Percayalah jika aku selalu mencintaimu.**_

Gaara merasa ada yang janggal dalam isi pesan yang Sasuke kirimkan pada Naruto, perasaannya mendadak tak enak. Ia melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding ruang tamu.

Lima lebih empat puluh lima menit.

Naruto yang mendengar pesan itu dengan segera merebut ponsel miliknya lalu kembali membacanya.

"Ada berita terbaru yang aku dapatkan!"seru Shikamaru yang sedari tadi terdiam. "Ada ledakan truk minyak di perempatan Shikou. Sektar 6 km dari sini, aku harus segera kesana untuk melakukan penyelidikan." Ia yang seorang anggota kepolisian ditugaskan oleh pemimpinnya untuk terjun langsung di TKP.

"Ledakannya besar ya? Pantas aku merasa ada gempa kecil tadi."ujar Kiba menimpali.

"Perempatan Shikou..."gumam Naruto pelan. Saat perjalanan tadi ia memang menyetir mobilnya dengan cepat saat melewati perempatan Shikou agar tidak berhenti karena lampu merah. Ia tidak mau tahu dan tidak peduli apakah Sasuke mau mengejarnya atau dari kaca spionnya ia melihat siluet mobil sang Uchiha yang jauh berada di belakangnya dan ia tidak melihatnya lagi setelah melewati perempatan Shikou.

"Aku ikut Shika!"serunya lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Perasaannya tidak enak saat mendengar nama perempatan itu dan ia ingin memastikannya sendiri.

"Yah... Kalau melihat nyawa melayang bisa mengobati ke galauanmu. Apakah kalian bertiga juga ikut?"tanya Shikamaru kepada ketiga rekannya yang lain.

"Iya,aku ikut!"jawab Gaara mantap. Ia juga merasakaan firasat buruk ini.

Neji dan Kiba pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mungkin melihat kecelakaan itu menyenangkan. Batin mereka berdua.

'Kau kembali ke kantormu kan... Sasuke?'batin Naruto kalut.

_**Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa melewati masa indah itu bersamamu...**_

'Firasatku tidak benar kan? Kau baik-baik saja dan kembali ke kantormu kan... Sasuke?'

Naruto bisa melihat berpuluh-puluh mobil berjejeran dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Barang bergerak itu denga ganasnya di lalap oleh si jago merah dan ada juga yang tidak berbentuk lagi.

Menurut Shikamaru, tidak ada korban yang selamat dari kejadian ini, termasuk polisi yang letaknya jauh dari posisi ledakan. Memang ledakan itu sangat besar dan membuat gempa kecil selama beberapa detik.

Jalur kendaraan telah di alihkan oleh polisi dan membuat jalanan bekas ledakan itu menjadi sepi. Hanya ada polisi-polisi,warga-warga yang penasaran dengann TKP, tentu saja mereka melihatnya di belakang garis polisi yang telah di sediakan sebelumnya, tentu saja pemadam kebakaran dan ambulance untuk mengevakuasi korban yang masih utuh jasadnya.

"APA?!"suara teriakan Shikamaru menginterupsi pandangannya dari mobil-mobil yang berjejeran.

"Kalian mungkin salah!"

"Kenapa Shikamaru sampai teriak seperti itu? Apa ada kerabatnya yang menjadi korban ledakan ini?"tanya Kiba berbisik.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahu. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

Suara nada panggilan yang sangat lirih mengalihkan para kepolisian yang masih sibuk mengamati mobil-mobil.

Nada panggilan itu masih terdengar beberapa detik dari salah satu mobil yang telah hangus terbakar lalu nada itu menghilang.

Shikamaru segera menghampiri mobil asal suara itu dan menemukan sebuah ponsel yang beberapa detik lalu telah mati. Luarnya telah hancur namun mungkin masih belum cukup untuk menghancurkan komponen dalamnya.

Naruto membelalakan matanya, ponsel miliknya terjatuh. Dengan takut ia menerobos garis polisi lalu berlari menghampiri Shikamaru yang masih meneliti ponsel di tangannya. Ia merebut ponsel itu lalu melihatnya lama.

Neji, Gaara dan juga Kiba memutuskan menghampiri mereka berdua dan kedua mata mereka membelalak melihat ponsel itu. Ponsel yang sudah sangat mereka kenal.

Naruto mencoba untuk menghidupkan kembali ponsel tersebut dan berhasil,walaupun hanya beberapa menit, pemuda pirang itu bisa melihat jika wallpaper ponsel itu terpampang sosok dirinya dan juga... Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin..."gumamnya lirih. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

Keempat sahabatnya hanya bisa tertunduk,kesedihan sangat terlihat dari raut wajah mereka.

Naruto jatuh terduduk, tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel milik seorang korban yang baru ia ketahui adalah milik Sasuke. Air matanya semakin deras, ia masih belum siap kehilangan Sasuke. Ia masih ingin berada di sisi pemuda itu, ia masih ingin mendekap tubuh itu di rengkuhannya, memandang wajah datar pemuda Uchiha tanpa bosan, ia masih ingin melihat semua yang ada pada diri Sasuke. Ia...

"ARGHHHHHHHH!"teriaknya seraya menangis semakin keras. "SASUKEEE!"teriakan yang sangat menyayat hati manusia yang mendengarnya.

**====O**

"Bangunlah..."

Siapa?

"Buka matamu..."

Aku mengikuti perintah suara misterius itu, aku membuka kedua mataku, memperlihatkan bola mata hitam milikku. Aku tengah terbaring ber alaskan sesuatu yang sangat kasar. Di samping kananku, berdiri seseorang dengan sinar terang disekitar tubuhnya membuat mataku menyipit melihatnya.

"Kau menyesal?"suara orang misterius itu terdengar pelan sekali. Aku tidak bisa memandangnya dengan leluasa karena sinar silaunya.

"Menyesal... Kenapa..?"tanyaku tak mengerti. Semua pikiranku masih kosong, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan orang misterius itu.

"Kau membuat orang yang selalu sabar menghadapimu menangis di hari ini. Apakah kau menyesal?"tanyanya lagi.

Aku masih belum mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan? Menyesal apa? Siapa orang yang sudah kubuat sedih hari i-

Mataku terbelalak. Aku mengingatnya. Mataku memberanikan diri melihat kedua tanganku yang sangat pucat, tidak terlihat lagi urat nadi yang mengalirkan darah merahku. Tangan kananku memegang dada kiriku, mencoba mencari detak jantung yang selalu aku rasakan... dulu.

Aku menundukan kepalaku, mataku mulai memanas menyadari kenyataan ini. "Apa aku benar-benar mati? Tidak adakah kesempatan kedua untukku?"aku memandang sosok misterius itu.

"Aku belum mendapatkan maaf darinya, aku tidak ingin dia membenciku karena hal ini. Aku masih ingin bersama dirinya. Aku... aku..." kedua mataku tertutup bersamaan dengan cairan bening yang mengalir. Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataanku. Aku yakin mau sebanyak apapun aku berkata, sosok misterius yang aku duga adalah malaikat pencabut nyawaku tidak akan mengabulkan permohonanku.

"Tiga hari... Setelah itu aku akan menjemputmu kembali di tempat ini."sosok misterius itu berkata dengan keras lalu menghilang dengan cepat dari hadapanku.

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan singkatnya yang tidak langsung aku mengerti, hanya sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum. Sosok itu seakan mengerti yang aku inginkan, yah walaupun hanya tiga hari dalam wujud hantu sekalipun.

Aku memandang sekitar tempatku berada. Jalanan yang kutapaki sedikit retak, mobil dan kendaraan lainnya hangus terbakar dan tak lupa tumbuhan-tumbuhan disekitarnya. Dari sini aku bisa melihat banyak polisi dan banyak orang yang bergerumul untuk melihat tempat mengenaskan ini, apa yang mereka lihat? Kematian kah? Aku percaya tidak ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan ini, termasuk diriku.

Matahari mulai menghilang namun siluet sinarnya masih menerangi jalanan dan mataku tidak sengaja melihat sosoknya yang tengah terduduk sembari menggenggam erat sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui. Keempat orang lain yang aku kenal juga ikut mendudukan kepala mereka.

Bahu mereka semua bergetar, aku tahu mereka tengah menangis dalam diam. Ya, keempat orang itu adalah sahabat-sahabatku semenjak SMA dan juga Naruto. Kekasih-Ah mungkin telah menjadi mantan kekasih selepas meninggalnya aku.

Aku menghampiri mereka lalu duduk dengan perlahan disamping Naruto. Sekilas aku melihat jika benda yang tengah di genggamnya adalah ponsel hancur milikku. Ingin sekali aku menghentikan tangisannya, ia memang cengeng, jika sudah merengek sesuatu ia akan selalu mengeluarkan air mata buayanya kepadaku dan aku membalasnya dengan jitakan mautku. Tetapi sekarang aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Mustahil sekali aku lakukan, bahkan untuk menyentuhnya saja aku tidak bisa.

Mata hitamku memandang mobil hangus di hadapanku. Itu adalah mobil milikku, mungkin Naruto atau yang lain menemukan ponselku disana sebagai bukti jika aku benar-benar korban dari kecelakaan beruntun ini.

"Naruto... Ayo kita pulang.."ujar Gaara sembari menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. "Ini sudah malam, kau juga perlu istirahat."lanjutnya.

Benar kata Gaara,Naruto. Kau harus menenangkan dirimu. Namun kulihat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Tinggalkan aku, biarkan aku disini sampai polisi mengevakuasi dirinya. Aku ingin menemaninya."

"Proses evakuasi akan dilanjutkan esok hari. Kau bisa datang pagi-pagi jika ingin."ujar Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Aku tetap disini. Jika kalian lelah, kalian bisa pulang."

Ia berkata seperti itu dengan pandangan kosong, menerawang kearah mobil hangusku, seakan-akan melihat diriku. Diriku yang masih hidup.

Ingin sekali aku berteriak "Aku disini Naruto! Tepat di sampingmu!" kepada dirinya, setidaknya mengurangi ke galauannya. Tetapi tetap saja tak bisa, kita telah berbeda dunia, kita telah berbeda dimensi, ia hidup dan aku telah mati.

Aku mendekatkan diriku di telinganya. Berharap, sunggu berharap ia bisa mendengarkan suaraku. Aku ingin ia pulang, mengistirahatkan dirinya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya seberantakan ini. Aku ingin selalu mengomentari gayanya dengan kalimat pedasku, aku masih ingin menjitak surai pirangnya sekeras mungkin, aku ingin-

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku telah mati dan aku telah mengikhlaskan semuanya. Mencoba menarik nafasku – walaupun kenyataannya tak ada lagi nafas yang masuk dan keluar melewati hidung – lalu berujar lembut padanya.

"Kau harus pulang, percayalah jika aku selalu berada disisimu." Memang benar kan? Aku akan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dalam waktu tiga hari ini. Aku bukanlah stalker gila yang selalu mengikuti idolanya kemanapun, aku hanya sosok hantu yang selalu berada disisinya.

Naruto tersentak lalu memandang liar sekitarnya, mencari suara... dariku? Apakah memang terdengar?

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau mencari siapa?"tanya Kiba yang melihat gelagat aneh Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan tingkah anehnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Besok aku akan langsung kemari walaupun polisi belum datang."ujarnya pelan lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memandang sendu mobil hangusku lalu mengusap kedua matanya yang memerah.

"Selamat malam Sasuke."ujar Naruto lalu berbalik lalu melangkah pelan meninggalkan kecelakaan ini.

"Neji, kenapa kau diam saja?"pertanyaan Gaara membuatku memandang Neji dengan bingung. Benar, dia masih tetap terdiam tidak melangkah sedikitpun.

Neji memandang Gaara lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kau dan lainnya pulanglah duluan. Aku masih ada urusan di kantor, ada berkas-berkas yang harus aku kerjakan malam ini."ujarnya.

Gaara memandangnya tak yakin, sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati dijalan."lanjutnya lalu mengikuti ketiga sahabatnya yang telah berjalan duluan.

Mobil milik Shikamaru telah melaju dengan pelan meninggalkan tempat kejadian, aku menghela nafasku lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti mobil itu dengan berjalan kaki sebelum suara familiar itu memanggilku.

"Sasuke."aku menghentikan kedua kakiku lalu berbalik untuk melihat dirinya yang tengah memandangku sedih. "Kau... benar-benar Sasuke kan?"tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kalau aku memang Sasuke? Apakah wajah hancurku ini menakutkan untukmu."jawabku ketus. Yah, aku sudah mengetahui jika orang itu telah menyadari kehadiranku sedari tadi, salah satu sahabatku yang mempunyai kemampuan indra keenam atau bahasa kerennya indigo.

"Ah tidak, hanya saja... Apa yang membuatmu masih berada disini? Aku tidak melihat arwah gentayangan lainnya selain dirimu?"tanya Neji perlahan. "Sebagai tambahan saja, kau masih memiliki wajah manusiamu, kau sama sekali tidak mengerikan."

Aku hanya mendengus lalu berkata lirih, "Aku mengecewakan Naruto dan diberi waktu tiga hari untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Setelah itu aku akan benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini."jawabku singkat tetapi aku yakin Neji bisa memahaminya.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya – benarkan dia langsung tahu –

"Lalu kau akan memulainya bagaimana?"tanyanya kemudian.

"Merasuki orang mungkin."jawabku asal.

"Merasuki? Kau benar-benar hantu sejati,Sasuke."ujarnya sedikit tertawa.

"Mungkin aku akan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun sampai tiga hari itu selesai. Kuharap aku bisa menampakkan diriku saat hari itu tiba dan meminta maaf darinya."jawabku serius. Angin malam hari ini sedikit mengerikan, karena aku mungkin? Apakah aku menjadi hantu jahat di alam ini?

"Apakah itu tidak menambah kesedihan yang Naruto rasakan? Lalu soal perayaan hari jadi kalian berdua, kenapa kau sampai terlambat? Mungkin, jika kau mau melepas sedikit saja pekerjaan yang kau kerjakan. Malam hari ini kau menghabiskan waktu berduamu dengan Naruto."

"Aku juga tidak menginginkan hal itu! Jujur aku memang sedikit lupa pada janji dengan dirinya, tetapi aku mati-matian menghampirinya, kau tahu mobil ku yang kemarin baru selesai di perbaiki kembali bermasalah, kau tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa segera keluar dari mobil saat ledakan itu terjadi? Jika aku tidak membuka dan menutup pintu mobilku dengan keras untuk menghampirinya. Aku masih bisa menyelamatkan diriku!"ujar Sasuke keras.

"Aku tidak ingin mati Neji! Aku masih ingin hidup! Aku masih ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengan kalian semua! Aku masih mencintai Naruto! Aku takut jika aku tidak mengejar Naruto saat itu dan kembali ke kantor, aku takut ia akan memutuskanku!"aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku, aku tidak ingin Neji melihat tangisanku, aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan dirinya.

Mungkin memang Tuhan telah memberiku pilihan pada hari ini.

_Kehilangan orang yang kau cintai atau Mati._

Aku tersentak saat tanpa banyak bicara Neji memelukku, tak terlalu erat namun cukup membuatku nyaman. Aku masih terus menangis seperti gadis SMA – Aku benci mengakuinya – namun mungkin ini sedikit mengurangi bebanku.

Dia masih terus memelukku hingga aku yang memulai untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapannya.

"Thanks..."ujarku lirih.

"Tak masalah."hening melingkupi kami berdua, hanya desiran angin malam yang terdengar, entah kenapa suasana semakin mencengkam. Aku memandang dirinya setelah mengusap perlahan kedua mataku.

"Pulanglah, Gaara pasti khawatir dengan dirimu, jalanan masih licin. Jangan sampai kau menjadi korban berikutnya."ujarku lalu mendudukan diriku di jalanan. Kenapa? Sekarang aku menjadi makhluk sekelas hantu kan? Mau tidur dimanapun bukan masalah.

"Kau tidak ingin menemani Naruto? Aku percaya jika mereka semua sepakat untuk tidur di rumah Naruto dan hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu, kau tidak bisa menampakkan dirimu kan?"tanya Neji lalu menarik paksa tanganku untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Jika ada orang melihatmu, kau akan disangka orang gila karena berbicara sendiri Neji."ujarku geli lalu menyentak tangannya. Aku masih tetap mengikuti dirinya dan memasuki mobilnya dengan santai. Dulu aku memang selalu seperti ini, suka seenaknya sendiri, itu menurut teman-temanku. Bernostalgia seperti itu membuat hatiku terasa perih. Aku telah mati. Dan tidak akan merasakan kebahagiaan itu lagi. Selamanya.

######

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya kepada kasur empuk miliknya lalu mulai memejamkan matanya, air mata masih senantiasa mengalir dari pelupuk safirnya. Ia masih belum bisa menerima hal ini, semua terlalu cepat.

Dimulai dari Sasuke yang menolak datang dan ia memaksanya dengan keras.

Ia menunggu di taman dan Sasuke datang terlambat.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan Sasuke mengikutinya.

Ia telah kembali dari kekediamannya dan mendapat kabar jika ada kecelakaan di perempatan yang ia lalui tadi.

Ia mengikuti Shikamaru saat lelaki nanas itu ditugaskan untuk pergi ke TKP dan melihat kenyataan jika Sasuke salah satu korban dari kecelakaan tersebut dan tewas di tempat.

"_Dobe, cepat mandi sana! Jorok sekali kau!"_

"_Siapa yang cemburu? Aku tidak peduli jika kau sampai meniduri wanita jalang itu."_

"_Jangan makan ramen terus baka! Sekali-kali makanlah sayuran, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu dan kau wajib memakannya! Mengerti!?"_

"_Kau masih tetap bodoh seperti biasanya. Kau akan menjadi penerus perusahaan kan? Cepat hilangkan kebodohanmu itu bodoh!"_

"_Maaf aku telat dari perjanjian tetapi aku tetap berusaha untuk menemuimu kan?"_

"_Maafkan aku Naruto. Maafkan aku..!"_

'Kau masih hidup kan... Kau akan kembali mengejekku bodoh kan...'dan Naruto kembali menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya dengan teriakannya, ia membanting semua benda yang berada di dekatnya, ia menolak- Sangat menolah kenyataan jika kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya selamanya.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa?! Aku masih sangat menyayangimu! Aku masih sangat mencintaimu! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja hah!?"

PRANKK!

Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan bersender pada ranjang miliknya setelah melemparkan vas bunga entah kemana, penampilannya sangatlah kacau, kacau sekali. Tubuhnya tak berhenti bergetar, isak tangisnya masih terdengar.

Ia hancur. Jiwa dan raganya hancur.

"Sasuke... Sasuke..."ia memandang kosong tembok di hadapannya. Hanya nama pemuda itu yang selalu ia rapalkan. Dirinya benar-benar hancur.

"Sasuke sayang... Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."racaunya lirih.

Sosok di hadapan Naruto, sosok yang tidak akan bisa pemuda Uzumaki itu lihat tengah berdiri sembari memandang sendu Naruto. Tangannya berusaha untuk menyentuh surai pirang tersebut, namun gagal. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto.

Mata safir pemuda itu tak terlihat kembali, namun sosok itu masih betah untuk memandang wajah kacau dengan air mata . Ia menggigit bibit bawahnya, tak ada darah yang keluar, ia telah mati, ia Sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit di bibirnya. Namun entah kenapa hatinya masih bisa merasakan perasaan sesak ini.

Sosok itu masih ada dan menemani pemuda pirang itu terlelap hingga pagi menjelang, masih dengan menatap wajah Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue.

Karena terlalu panjang maka aku putuskan untuk membuatnya menjadi multi chap. Mungkin 2 sampai 3 chapter. Akan aku usahakan tamat di tanggal 22 Oktober nanti. Kenapa nggak tanggal 23 Oktober saat perayaan NS Day dirayakan? Karena pada tanggal itu aku benar-benar sibuk dan nggak bias mengakses internet sama sekali, mohon maaf sebelumnya #bungkuk-bungkuk

Gimana? Gaje kah? Mungkin masih banyak typo yang bertebaran dan kata-kata yang menghilang secara misterius(mungkin), aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas ketidak kenyamanan tersebut. Harapa maklumi, saya masih 100% manusia (Mungkin).

Review please! (^J^)

Akasaka Kirachiha


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Proses evakuasi telah dilakukan, satu persatu potongan tubuh yang masih utuh telah di identifikasi oleh para medis untuk mengetahui siapa saja korban dari ledakan yang terjadi sore kemarin.

Makam dengan rerumputan hijau disekelilingnya tampak tersamarkan dengan tanah-tanah bekas galian yang sedang dilakukan oleh seseorang, setelah kedalaman makam telah dirasa cukup, seseorang yang menggali tadi segera meletakkan satu persatu kain berisi potongan tubuh yang masih utuh kedalam sana dan kembali menguburnya.

Dengan diiringi tangis yang menggetarkan hati.

Seorang wanita paruh baya tak kuasa menahan tangisnya setelah melihat kain-kain berisi salah satu potongan tubuh anaknya yang masih terdeteksi telah tertimbun tanah yang padat. Tukang penggali makam itu telah melaksanakan tugasnya lalu unjuk diri dari hadapan semua orang.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mendahului Kaa-sanmu Sasuke! Seharusnya Kaa-san yang mati!"teriak Mikoto sembari memeluk erat batu nisan milik anaknya, batu nisan yang baru saja tertancap di atas makan milik anaknya, di atas makam milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Fugaku mencoba untuk menenangkan sang istri walaupun dirinya sama-sama kacaunya. Lelaki Uchiha itu masih ingat jelas bahwa pagi kemarin anak bungsunya masih sempat mengobrol dengan dirinya di kantor - Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartement - , membicarakan tentang berbagai hal sampai suara telepon dari ponsel anaknya membuat Sasuke dengan berat menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. Namun sekarang sang anak telah tiada. Mendahului kedua orang tuanya.

Belum terlihat sosok sang kakak di antara lautan orang yang menghadiri pemakaman ini, mungkin masih berada dalam perjalan kemari.

Naruto memandang sedih gundukan makam di hadapannya, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya, memandang benda itu lalu menguburnya di dalam makan tersebut.

"Aku akan setia mencintaimu Sasuke, walaupun nanti aku harus menikahi seseorang selain dirimu, aku tidak ingin menggunakan cincin itu di jari manis mereka. Cincin ini hanya untuk dirimu."ujarnya lirih.

|.|

.

Two days Again

.

|.|

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu berjongkok di hadapan makam miliknya. Tangan putihnya menggerayangi tanah gembur di hadapannya lalu menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna putih menggilap, memang kotak tersebut tidak di kubur terlalu dalam, jadi ia bisa memegang kotak tersebut.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka kotak kecil itu dan melihat sepasang cincin dengan bertuliskan huruf depan nama mereka berdua. **N **dan **S**

Sederhana memang, namun itu bukan masalah untuknya, ia juga tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang mewah. Namun percuma saja, walaupun cincin ini dipendam di dalam makam miliknya,ia tidak bisa memekai cincin indah ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan..."tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Sudah hampir satu hari ia lewati dengan percuma. Ia belum melakukan apapun, hanya mengikuti Naruto kemanapun tanpa melakukan apapun.

Dari pada berdiam diri di depan makam sendiri, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghampiri Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya sejak kemarin. Mengikuti pemuda pirang itu kemanapun dia pergi, kecuali mandi tentunya.

"Kau tidak bekerja Naruto?" tak sengaja ia melihat kedua orang itu bertemu dan berbincang singkat di pinggir jalan.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan."jawab Naruto singkat tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Mau aku temani? Aku juga ingin jalan-jalan. Nggak seru kalau sendirian."ujar seseorang yang Sasuke ingat sekali adalah Gaara. Sahabatnya dan Naruto.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, pandangannya sedikit kosong, jalannya pun tak segagah seperti biasanya, Gaara hanya bisa memandangnya miris.

"Kau belum melepaskannya? Dia pasti akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini."

Naruto tidak menjawab, kakinya masih saja melangkah entah kemana, pikiran pemuda pirang itu tidak pada jalanan. Entah kemana yang pasti tertuju pada satu orang yang selalu ia pikirkan.

Gaara menghela nafasnya lalu menghentikan paksa langkah Naruto. Untung saja ia bertemu dengan Naruto tadi, kalau tidak entah bagaimana nasip sang Uzumaki jika berjalan dengan pandangan kosong seperti itu.

"Datanglah ke kediaman Uchiha, lihatlah kenyataan jika bukan kau saja yang merasa sedih atas kepergiannya!"ujar Gaara sedikit keras. Uzumaki Naruto yang saat ini berada di sampingnya bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto yang ia kenal selama ini. Ia ingin sekali mengembalikan cahaya terang di mata safirnya.

"Aku tahu,tetapi mereka tidak akan merasakan bagaimana perasaan bersalah yang menghinggapiku."balas Naruto lirih, Ia menundukan kepalanya. "Karena keegoisanku lah ia pergi..."

Sosok itu – Sasuke – menggertakkan giginya. Mau sampai kapan dobe nya ini merasa bersalah atas kematiannya? Ini adalah takdir Tuhan, mau bagaimanapun juga ia akan tetap mati di hari itu!

"Baka..."gumamnya pelan. "Kau tidak berubah sama sekali Naruto... Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang jika kau harus menghilangkan kebodohanmu?"tanyanya. Ia tahu Naruto tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, ia hanya melampiaskan kekesalannya saja.

"Aku belum lega jika belum meminta maaf kepadanya secara langsung. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya walaupun sedetik sekalipun untuk meminta maaf padanya..."

Sasuke memandang ke jalan raya yang sepi. Tujuannya dengan Naruto memang sama, saling meminta maaf.

"Dua hari lagi Naruto... Dua hari lagi..."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Mata birunya tengah menerawang langit-langit apartemen miliknya. Ia malas melakukan apapun, ia biarkan berkas-berkas miliknya bertumpuk di pojok meja sana, ia tidak peduli mau perusahaannya bangkrut atau apapun. Naruto bagaikan mayat hidup saat ini.

"_Aku nggak bisa tidur nih.."_

"_Hn."_

"_Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu. Harus mau!"_

"_Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi."_

"_Ayolah~~ Aku pernah mendengarmu menyenandungkan lagu saat di atap sekolah dulu. Itu juga yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu Sasu-Chan~"_

"_K-Kau mungkin salah dengar, aku tidak pernah bernyanyi!"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke... Aku mohon bernyanyilah... Please.."_

"_Huh... Kalau jelek jangan mengejekku!"_

"_He... he... nggak kok, aku janji deh!"_

"_Hn."_

"**Kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge, Tonde yukitai yo..."**

Naruto bangkit, kepalanya bergerak liar ke sembarang arah, ia mendengan suara nyanyian. Ia merasa sama sekali tidak menyalakan lagu apapun, televisi pun sudah lama tidak ia nyalakan.

"**Kanashimi o nai jiyuu na sora he, Tsubasa hatamekase... yukaitai.."**

Dan nyanyian itu berhenti. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, air mata kembali keluar dari kedua safirnya. Kaki kirinya ia gunakan untuk menumpu wajahnya yang kembali kacau oleh air mata.

Ia mengenal suara itu. Suara seseorang yang selalu mengumpati dirinya, yang selalu berkata kasar kepadanya, suara seseorang yang bahkan mendadak melembut saat menyanyikan lagu itu.

Suara nyanyian itu kembali Naruto dengar dengan samar-samar. Lagu yang mengalun dengan lembut itu mendadak membuatnya mengantuk, ia merebahkan dirinya kembali lalu menutup kedua mata. Ia merasakan poni-poni miliknya dirapikan oleh seseorang, ia membuka kedua matanya kembali dan tidak ada seseorang pun yang berada di dekatnya. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu kembali memejamkan safirnya.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja...'batinnya pelan.

Sosok berambut hitam itu tengah memandang lekat-lekat Naruto yang telah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Ya... Sasuke lah yang menyanyikan lagu yang biasa ia nyanyikan untuk Naruto, Ia jugalah yang menyingkirkan poni-poni pirang yang ia rasa menganggu tidur sang kekasih. Ia baru menyadari jika dirinya bisa menyentuh Naruto jika pemuda itu dalam keadaan tidak sadar, tetapi ia masih belum mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa mendengar suara nyanyiannya.

"Mungkin ia benar-benar kehilanganku. Maafkan aku Naruto..."ujar Sasuke lirih, kepalanya bergerak ke arah Naruto lalu mengecup singkat bibir sang Uzumaki. "Oyasuminasai Naruto..."

|.|

.

One Day Again..

.

|.|

Ini masih jam setengah lima pagi saat Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Setelah asyik memandangi Naruto, ia tanpa sadar tertidur disampingnya, jangan tanya kenapa hantu bisa tertidur seperti manusia, Sasuke pun masih sedikit bingung dengan perilakunya sendiri semenjak menjadi hantu.

Mata hitamnya memandang Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas, ia tersenyum lalu mengelus surai pirang sang kekasih. Karena ini di Jepang, jam 4 sekalipun sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai terang walaupun masih di kategorikan gelap.

"Ia harus berangkat kerja hari ini!"tekadnya lalu mengambil ponsel milik Naruto yang diletakkan empunya di atas meja kamar. Ia gunakan ponsel itu untuk mengirim pesan kepada seseorang yang ia anggap paling dekat dengan Naruto sekaligus manager sang pirang sendiri.

**To : Gaara.**

**Aku nanti mulai bekerja, kau datanglah ke apartementku dahulu, nanti kita berangkat bersama-sama ke kantor.**

Setelah meletakkan kembali ponsel itu di tempatnya yang semula, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan mengelilingi apartement Naruto, masih tetap berantakan seperti biasanya, padahal ia sudah sering mengeluarkan beberapa persen tenaganya untuk memarahi Naruto agar selalu menjaga kebersihan walaupun laki-laki.

'Ok Naruto! untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku akan membereskan semua kekacauan yang kau perbuat!'batinnya lalu mulai memungut bungkus cup ramen, baju atau pun celana dan sampah lainnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ruangan utama telah bersih dari sampah.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya prihatin, jika saat ada dirinya saja Naruto masih bersikap seenaknya apalagi setelah kematiannya ini? Ia sangat berharap Naruto segera menemukan penggantinya dan segera... menikah.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak boleh ragu, ia harus ikhlas jika Naruto telah menemukan penggantinya, itu lebih baik dari pada sendirian selamanya. Ia segera membuka kulkas setibanya di dapur dan sama sekali tidak melihat makanan ataupun minuman apapun di dalamnya, kecuali sayuran yang sangat familiar.

Sebelum ia melanjutkan kegiatannya, sebuah suara membuatnya cepat-cepat menutup pintu kulkas sebelum ia tidak bisa kembali memegangnya.

"Siapa?"

Naruto mendekati dapur dengan hati-hati, ia yakin sekali mendengar pintu kulkas itu tertutup dengan cepat, belum lagi dengan ruangan utamanya yang jauh lebih bersih dari sebelumnya, ia ingat sekali jika ia sama sekali tidak membersihkan ruang itu sebelumnya.

Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan pencariannya, ketukan pintu membuat pikirannya teralihkan, ia memandang jam dinding nya yang telah menunjukan pukul setengah enam pagi.

"Siapa juga yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini!"gerutunya kesal lalu segera menghampiri pintu utama untuk di buka. Wajah gembira Gaara lah yang pertama kali ia lihat.

"Ada apa Gaara? Kau kemari terlalu pagi."tanya Naruto lalu mempersilahkan Gaara dan Neji yang mengantarnya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen nya.

"Tumben rapi Naruto, kau kesambet apaan?"tanya Neji yang cukup terkejut dengan kerapian apartemen Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu mendudukan dirinya, "Bukan aku yang membersihkannya, tahu-tahu saat aku bangun apartemen ini telah bersih dengan sendirinya."ujarnya.

"Kau mempunyai ilmu sihir?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Sudah-sudah! Yang terpenting kau sudah mulai kembali beraktifitas Naruto, aku dan Neji kemari lebih awal untuk membantumu mempersiapkan berkas-berkas yang telah menumpuk mulai kemarin."sela Gaara masih dengan wajah bahagianya.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Kata siapa aku kembali bekerja hari ini? Aku masih malas bekerja."ujarnya jujur.

"Jangan bercanda, kau mengirimiku sms tadi pagi,"Gaara menunjukan ponselnya pada Naruto. "Ini buktinya, kau mau menyangkal lagi? Sana cepat mandi dan kita selesaikan sebelum jam delapan!"

"Tunggu.. tunggu Gaara!"sela Naruto cepat, "Di pesan ini aku mengirim pesan sekitar jam setengah lima padahal jelas-jelas aku baru bangun jam setengah enam, aku bukanlah orang yang bisa bangun sepagi itu kan?"jelasnya.

"Nggak lucu Naruto, sudah sana cepat mandi!"sela Gaara dengan wajah bosan sembari mendorong Naruto untuk segera ke belakang. Naruto dengan wajah putus asa memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah Gaara dari pada kena semprot lelaki yang mendadak OOC itu.

"Aku akan coba mencari bahan makanna di kulkas. Kalau nggak ada kita makan di luar dulu saja."ujar Gaara lalu berjalan menghampiri dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian ia tidak kembali lagi ke ruang utama, Neji menyimpulkan jika ada bahan makanan yang bisa lelaki merah itu masak. Lelaki berambut panjang itu menyenderkan dirinya di sandaran kursi lalu melirik malas ke arah sosok yang juga tengah memandangnya tak minat.

"Kau membuat Naruto bingung."

"Hn..."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Tidak banyak yang Naruto kerjakan saat bekerja untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kejadian malang yang menimpanya. Sahabatnya, Gaara memang sangat perhatian terhadap dirinya, bahkan sangking perhatiannya pernah membuat Neji yang notabene kekasihnya sedikit cemburu terhadapnya.

"_Kalau kau memang mencintai Gaara sama sekali bukan masalah untukku. Hak mu kan untuk mencintai dan dicintai siapa saja." _Itu kata yang keluar dengan lugasnya dari mulut Sasuke setelah ia mengetahui kedekatan Naruto dan Gaara yang melebihi sahabat sekalipun.

Ia bahkan sampai tidak bisa melihat wajah cemburu Sasuke saat melontarkan kalimat tersebut, tetapi sebagai tandanya lelaki raven itu menolak saat di telepon atau menjaga jarak dengannya. Memang butuh kesabaran penuh untuk memahami perilaku sang Uchiha.

"Aku pulang Gaara. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang juga, biarkan berkas-berkas itu aku yang melanjutkan."ujar Naruto setelah membereskan kertas-kertas di atas meja kerjanya. "Apa perlu aku antarkan?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku dan Neji sudah ada janjian untuk makan malam bersama. Terima kasih atas tawarannya."tolak Gaara halus. "Sebaiknya kau makan malam diluar saja, makanlah banyak sayur dan kurangilah ramen. Itu nggak baik buat kese-"

PRANKK!

Omongan Gaara terhenti saat mendengar suara pecahan kaca terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Naruto segera mencari sumber suara dan melihat patung ular mini yang terbuat dari kaca jatuh dengan beling-beling kaca yang berserakan.

"Kenapa bisa jatuh?"tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

"Mungkin karena angin. Sudahlah biarkan saja begitu, besok pagi biar OB yang membersihkannya."jawab Gaara ketika Naruto berniat untuk membereskan pecahan beling tersebut.

Lelaki pirang itu merengangkan tubuhnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat pecahan beling. Tangan kanannya menenteng tas kerja miliknya lalu jas hitamnya ia sampirkan begitu saja pada bahu kirinya.

"Aku pulang duluan Gaara. Aku benar-benar capek, Jaa Naa!"seru Naruto lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu ganti mengambil tas kerja miliknya dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruangan, ia membalikkan badan sejenak untuk menutup pintu ruangan kerja Naruto sebelum matanya tanpa sengaja melihat siluet seseorang yang berada di dalam tempat kerja Naruto.

Ia menitup pintu tersebut dengan cepat lalu mengatur nafasnya yang mendadak tersendat.

'Tidak ada siapa-siapa, aku hanya salah lihat.'batinnya kalut lalu setelah nafasnya kembali normal, ia dengan cepat berlari menjauhi ruangan Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian muncullah sesosok yang tadi sekilas Gaara lihat tengah menembus pintu dan memandang malas lelaki berambut merah yang tengah ketakutan melihat dirinya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa melihatku walau sekilas?"tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan keluar dari perusahaan yang Naruto pimpin, mata hitamnya memandang langit gelap dengan sedikit bintang di atasnya.

Sebentar lagi ia tidak akan bisa memandangi langit indah ini, sebentar lagi ia benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan sejuknya angin malam yang membelai tubuhnya, sebentar lagi ia akan benar-benar meninggalkan kehidupannya di muka bumi ini dan benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

"Semoga aku bisa menampakkan diriku di hadapan Naruto walaupun 5 menit sekalipun. Aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf padanya.."ujarnya lirih sembari menutup kedua matanya, besok adalah batasannya dan ia akan menghilang di waktu yang sama saat ia meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Semoga kau menemukan pengganti yang lebih baik dari aku. Kau harus berbahagia dengannya."

|.|

.

The Day

.

|.|

Hari ini di tanggal 26 Oktober di Konoha, dan juga bertetapan dengan hari minggu. Naruto masih tertidur dengan lelap di atas kasur di hari libur ini dan sosok Sasuke yang masih saja menemaninya di pinggir kasur. Biasanya ia selalu memandang wajah tertidur Naruto dengan senang hati namun kali ini ia memasang wajah sendu.

Naruto bergerak pelan lalu membuka kedua matanya, sinar matahari pagi yang menerpa langsung wajahnya membuat matanya sedikit memincing, matanya menangkap siluet seseorang di tengah sinar-sinar yang memasuki apartemennya lalu menghilang saat kedua matanya benar-benar terbuka.

"Siapa yang membuka tirai jendelanya?"tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu membalikkan badan, ia merasa diikuti oleh seseorang dan itu sedikit membuatnya merinding.

Di dalam kamar mandi, keanehan pun terjadi kembali, lantai kamar mandi telah basah oleh air dan juga berbau wangi, padahal jelas-jelas ia baru bangun tidur dan tentu saja belum ke kamar mandi.

'Mungkin sisa kemarin malam,'mencoba berpikir positif, ia mengindahkan bau wangi kamar mandinya lalu menyikat giginya.

'Aku seperti merasakan kehadirannya disini…'

x.x.x.x.x.x

"Berlibur? Kau dan Neji saja sana, aku nggak ikut!"tolak Naruto saat Gaara dan Neji mendatangi apartemen nya untuk mengajak Naruto bersenang-senang di pinggir kota.

"Tidak! Kau harus ikut! Kau pasti bisa menenangkan dirimu di pengunungan yang sejuk."paksa Gaara lalu menarik tangan Naruto menuju ke kamar mandi, memang tadi Naruto hanya menyikat giginya saja, belum mandi. Ia menganut paham 'Malas mandi pagi di hari Minggu'

Neji hanya memandang mereka berdua datar dan mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Aku masih cemburu soal kedekatan mereka berdua."celetuk Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berada di sebelah Neji.

"Hn, aku juga tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kau yang menyuruhku untuk menyuruh Gaara memaksa Naruto pergi berlibur."balas Neji.

"Aku tahu."

Jeda sejenak sebelum Neji memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Kau tidak ikut?"tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku merasa lemas, nanti adalah waktu untukku pergi."ujarnya lirih, ia memandang Neji dengan sendu sekaligus memohon, perilaku yang jarang sekali ia tunjukan kepada siapapun termasuk keluarganya.

"Tolong buat Naruto bisa melihatku sore nanti. Aku tidak akan membiarkan 3 hari ku ini berakhir sia-sia."pintanya. "Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, semuanya akan sia-sia jika aku sama sekali tidak berbicara dengannya. Aku mohon Neji… Ini kesempatan terakhirku di dunia ini.."

Neji memandang wajah berharap yang sangat kentara sekali di hadapannya, melihatnya membuatnya memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan jika itu bisa membantumu di akhir waktumu."

Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Arigatou Neji, buat Naruto bersenang-senang ya!"

XXXXXX

"Hah.."Naruto menghempaskan badannya di atas sofa empuk miliknya lalu memejamkan mata sejenak, ia membuka matanya dan safir birunya tak sengaja melihat secarik kertas di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Dari mana asal kertas ini?"Naruto memandang heran secarik kertas di tangannya, tak ambil pusing soal itu, ia mulai membaca pesan tersebut.

"Temui aku di taman dekat kantor mu.."eja Naruto membaca pesan misterius yang hanya tercetak di selembar kertas sobekan. Ia takut kalau ini hanyalah perbuat klien yang tidak suka dengannya dan menyewa 'pesumo' untuk menghajarnya, tetapi pikiran itu segera di tepisnya mengingat tempat perjanjian di taman, dimana taman adalah sebuah tempat yang ramai.

Naruto mengangguk mantap lalu menyanggupi permintaan 'sang kertas' dan segera melesat menuju tempat yang dituju. Ia sudah menangunng resiko saat mendatangi sosok misterius yang mengiriminya pesan singkat pada selembar kertas kecil, ia adalah seorang lelaki sejati yang mau menyanggupi permintaan apapun walaupun aneh sekalipun.

Sesampainya di taman, Naruto seakan mendapatkan jebakan batman dimana tidak ada satu pun orang yang berkeliaran pada sore hari ini di taman. Lelaki murah senyum yang akhir-akhir ini kehilangan semangatnya itu pun menghela nafas lelah.

'Sudah kuduga kalau ini hanya main-main. Brengsek sekali!'batinnya kesal lalu membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan taman sebelum sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya membuat dirinya berhenti seketika.

"Naruto..."

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya, ia merasa sedikit adanya deja vu akan kejadian ini. Lalu sebuah suara itu, Naruto masih ingat seseorang yang mempunyai suara seperti itu.

"Apa aku datang terlambat lagi? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf untuk kesekian kalinya.. Walau kau meninggalkanku lagi seperti waktu itu, aku akan terus mengejarmu sebagai bukti rasa cintaku padamu."

Ia membalikkan badannya dan matanya dengan gambalang melihat sesosok orang yang seharusnya telah meninggal 3 hari yang lalu. Seketika mata safir itu membulat tak percaya.

"K-kau m-masih.."

"Aku sudah mati Naruto, kumohon terima lah kematianku."sela sosok itu lalu berjalan mendekat, tinggi mereka yang hampir sama memudahkan sosok itu memberikan ciuman pada bibir Naruto, sosok dengan pakaian serba putih yang melekati tubuhnya tersebut memejamkan matanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman, kedua tangannya ia kalungkan pada leher Naruto yang mulai membalasa ciumannya, mata safir itu turut memejamkan matanya sembari merangkul pinggang sosok yang tengah menciumnya.

Ini terasa nyata.

Naruto melepas ciuman di antara mereka lalu memandang lekat-lekat wajah sosok di hadapannya. Sesosok orang yang membuat hidupnya berantakan akhir – akhir ini, sesosok lelaki berambut raven yang familiar sekali di ingatannya.

"Sasuke!" ia memeluk tubuh lelaki Uchiha itu erat, air matanya tumpah seketika, tubuh berbalut kemeja putuh itu bergetar hebat.

"B-bodoh! Kenapa kau uh... berbuat senekat itu teme! K-kau tahu walaupun kau tidak mengejarku sekalipun, aku...ugh!"isak Naruto di ceruk leher Sasuke. "Aku masih tetap mencintaimu Sasuke! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"tangisnya lebih keras.

Sasuke yang berada di dalam pelukannya juga tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, walapun ia masih sedikit bisa mengendalikannya, ia memeluk tubuh bergetar di hadapannya erat sekali.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mati di hari itu, ini semua memang kehendak Tuhan yang menghendakiku berada di barisan kematian. Aku tahu kalau aku sangat salah mengecewakan dirimu di hari yang sangat kita nanti. Maka dari itu aku meminta maaf. Jika tidak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku nanti di akhirat. Selama tiga hari ini aku berusaha untuk membantumu semampuku dalam wujud hantu."ujar Sasuke panjang, hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan. Namun waktu yang tinggal setengah jam baginya ini akan ia manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.

"Neji pun mengetahui kehadiranku dan aku melarangnya untuk memberitahukan kehadiranku kepadamu." Sasuke melepas pelukannya, kedua tangan putih yang mulai bercahaya itu menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto lalu mengecup bibir itu cepat. "Kau harus segera bangkit dan kembali menjadi Naruto-ku yang dulu. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk melupakanku tetapi sebaiknya kau segera mencari penggantiku, kau sudah dewasa dan mapan, kedua orang tuamu pasti telah menanti cucu darimu dan 'istrimu' nanti."

"Setelah ini kau juga harus meninggalkan kebiasaan jorokmu karena aku tidak lagi menjadi seseorang penggerutu yang selalu memberishkan apartemen mu, Kurangilah makan ramen dan perbanyak makan sayur, lalu juga- Kenapa aku mendadak ngomong panjang lebar seperti ini.."

Sasuke tersenyum sendu sembari menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir kembali membasahi pipi yang ia pegang, "Aku tahu... Penyesalah memang selalu datang terakhir, tetapi rasanya tetap menyesakkan, seakan-akan ingin sekali memutar waktu untuk kembali ke masa itu dan memperbaiki segalanya.." ia menundukan kepalanya, air matanya berjatuhan membasahi tanah di bawahnya bak air hujan.

Naruto mengangkat dagunya, meminta dirinya untuk memandang lekat-lekat mata biru safir miliknya, mata safir yang sangat disukainya dan membuatnya ingin menangis kembali.

"Apa tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memperbaiki segalanya?"tanya Naruto perlahan. "Aku juga meminta maaf darimu, Jika aku tidak egois dan tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian di tempat ini, mungkin aku masih bisa menghindarkan kematian darimu. Apakah aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku untuk menebus rasa bersalahku?"

"Kau masih memiliki kehidupan yang panjang di bumi ini, mungkin dengan move on dan kembali menjadi Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu akan memperbaiki segalanya. Tidak ada jaminan aku akan terus mengingatmu di akhirat sana, tetapi..."tubuh Sasuke semakin bercahaya, waktu telah menunjukan pukul 5 lebih 20 menit, mereka bahkan tidak merasa telah berbicara dalam waktu lama.

"Sepuluh menit lagi, seluruh mobil yang berhenti saat itu akan terbakar, tentunya aku yang berada di dalam mobil ikut terpanggang oleh api. Apakah kalau aku menampilkan wujud hancurku saat terbakar, kau akan segera lari dan jijik melihatku?"tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Walaupun aku sangat takut melihat film horror, bukan berarti aku takut melihatmu, mau bagaimanapun kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah kau berniat memperlihatkan wujud mu saat itu? Aku siap! Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuktikan rasa cintaku padamu."ujarnya mantap.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku bahkan tidak mau mengingat betapa mengerikannya tubuhku saat itu. Kau lelaki yang baik, aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku tanpa kau buktikan sekalipun." Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Naruto saat ia merasa jiwanya mulai di tarik oleh sesuatu dan rasanya sakit sekali.

Naruto menangkap tangan kanan Sasuke, mencengahnya pergi menjauh darinya. "Tidak Sasuke! Jangan terlalu cepat! K-kita bahkan baru bertemu!"ujarnya panik.

"Maafkan aku Naruto tetapi ini waktunya, aku telah mati dan dunia ini bukanlah tempatku yang sesungguhnya."balas Sasuke mencoba untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Aku masih ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu, aku masih ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat, aku masih ingin berada di sisimu! SASUKE!"teriak Naruto frutasi, air mata yang sempat mengering itu mulai mengalir kembali. Ia genggam erat tangan putih pucat Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan terengah-engah mendekati Naruto kembali dan memeluknya. "Ikhlaskan aku, biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang. Kau harus berjanji akan melakukan semua yang aku katakan tadi, sebagai bukti jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku.."

Cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke semakin lama semakin banyak, waktu telah menunjukan pukul setengah enam tepat dan inilah saatnya untuk Sasuke kembali ke tempatnya yang sebenarnya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto selamanya.

Kedua matanya menutup saat merasakan Naruto membungkam bibirnya di saat-saat terakhirnya, hanya sebuah kecupan yang penuh kesesakan, Naruto bahkan tidak peduli kedua matanya akan silau oleh sinar keemasan yang melekati Sasuke, bahkan ia merasa Sasuke tampak indah dengan sinar itu.

Seluruh tubuh Sasuke tak terlihat kembali oleh mata Naruto, hanya ada cahaya yang mulai melesat ke atas, meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah memandang sendu cahaya tersebut.

"Selamat tinggal..."

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya,"

"Aishiteru..."

..dan cahaya itu tak lagi terlihat bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari.

Naruto mengadahkan tangan kanannya ke atas, "Aishiteru yo Sasuke..."

Tangan kanannya mengepal lalu berteriak keras. "Aku janji akan kembali menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya, akan kubuktikan jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"Naruto melemparkan senyum, senyum pertama yang ia lakukan setelah masa-masa yang ia lalui beberapa hari ini.

"Lihat aku dari atas sana Sasuke! Peganglah janji yang aku buat Uchiha Sasuke!"

.

.

FIN

.

.

Berakhir dengan gajenya XD

Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk NaruSasu day 2014, maaf kalau kecepatan dalam meng update fanfic karena hanya hari ini saja waktu luang yang aku punya. Kurikulum 2013 benar-benar 'menyenangkan' sekali untukku.

Maaf kalau masih banyak typo yang berkeliaran, fanfic ini adalah hasil kebutan kemarin malam, kalau nggak begitu aku sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan hadiah buat OTP kesayanganku. ^J^

Review ya Minna!


End file.
